Protect the Egg
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: Juudai found a rare egg, and decided to take care of it. Giese Hunt finds the egg, and tries to steal it away. Will Juudai save it? Or is it too late? Early Easter Gift for all. OoC/AU, Spiritshipping at the End. Rated for Language.


**Warnings: **Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairings:** Spiritshipping towards the end.

**Note:** This is a story based on my story "Pure Soul" that I'm writing on deviantART, between chapters 8 and 9. Of course, you don't have to read "Pure Soul" to understand it. Just note that it's an AU story, K? Great. This is an Easter gift for all of y'all. Hope you all enjoy your gift. If you have any questions, ask away!

**X-X-X-X**

Leaning against a tree rests a boy. He looked up to see darkness. It didn't take long to realize it was morning, but it was dark. He grinned brightly. Ahh, it's gonna be a good day today. He could tell. He was waiting for another boy to come, but he was late. Mehm he has no sense of direction. He shrugged it off. Maybe he'll come at his own pace. I mean, he enjoyed his time here. He enjoyed it here because he gets to spend time with the one he... _Loved_. He admits, he's beautiful, he's kind, and selfless. He cared deeply for another, but she's... Away at the moment. Right now, he gets to enjoy today with a beautiful boy. He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe a little nap would help.

He sighed, and dozed off.

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV<strong>

Mmm... I feel warm all of a sudden. I sighed quietly, and opened my eyes to see that it's bright now. I got up slowly and sighed. I looked up at the sky again. It was at least mid-morning.. Rubbing the back of my head, I felt something warm on me. I looked down to see Johan's cape. I looked around, and I frowned.

Johan's not here.

Huh, he could've at least leave... Uh, never mind. I got up, and I perked up, seeing an egg. It looks like a red egg. I stared at the egg for a moment, before picking it up. It looked... Odd. Looks like a Dragon Egg, but it looks ridiculous. I shrugged, and smiled.

"I guess I can at least take care of you." I said to the egg. "Just call me DaDa, kay?"

I sat down, and placed it on my lap, feeling the temperature of the egg.

I frowned, "You're freezing cold."

I wrapped Johan's cape around the egg, "This'll warm you up!"

I grinned at the egg, as it shook a bit. Hmm. What would warm this up? I have it a tight, but firm hug. I nuzzled the egg before grinning at it once more. Mmm, this egg is a lot warmer now. I just gotta warm it up so I could see the Dragon Chick.

Silence.

I heard that Dragons can talk, but only a few words at a time(1). Maybe this baby chick could talk. Maybe it could say "DADA". Damn, it'll be cute if it could. I nuzzled the egg when I heard a small _crack_.

Oh-no! I didn't crack it, didn't I! Damn it, Yuki Juudai, get a hold of yourself, and don't kill a Dragon Chick while it's still hatching! I loosened my hug on the egg, and placed it on my spot, Johan's cape on top of it. I sighed, and looked at the egg, grinning to myself. Perfect. Now, I gotta see of there's any branches near by to form a soft nest. I mean, I dunno 'bout Dragon Eggs, but I sure know a whole lot 'bout Dragons from Ryou and Fubuki. I take interest in Heros. Ya know, Knights, Empaths(2), and Kings. Heros. The save the kingdom from harm.

I only started to gather branches. Getting started to take care of this Baby Dragon Chick.

"I'll be back." I said, grinning at the egg, "Daddy's going to make a comfy bed for you, okay? So just sit still, alright?"

Silence.

"Good!" I cheered, "I intend to treat you well!"

I left the woods to gather branches.

**X-X-X-X  
>Normal PoV<strong>

The happy brunet came back to his spot with lots of branches to form a nest. Since he's new to fatherhood, he intend to keep this new egg safe. At least, until the mother gets back. This egg looks like it's ready to hatch, so he's going to watch over it until the mother comes back.

He guesses the mother won't be back 'till the end of the day.

And by then, the egg will be hatched by then.

For now, his determination grew as he started to make the nest.

"Eh, I dunno how birds do it, but I'm gonna try and make a nest!" He said, smiling at the egg, "I guess I'll learn, huh?"

He rubbed the back of his head before his face turned determined as he made the nest.

He gotta admit, it was definitely harder then he thought.

He didn't wanna disappoint the baby chick though, so he kept on.

He stopped for a moment when he heard foot steps beside him. He turned to see a man. A creepy looking man that looked like one of those Demon Hunters, and a killer one at that. He smirked when he saw the brunet, attempting to make a nest.

"Oh, a boy? What are you doin' here, boy? Doesn't your parents teach you not to play with Demon Eggs?" He said, looking angry, and amused at the same time.

Said brunet huffed, "For one, I'm intending to take care of this egg 'till the mother gets back." He said, pouting, "And second, I don't have parents."

The brown-eyed teen disliked the fact that he was lying 'bout the parent part, but he'd say anything to protect this egg. This man looked dangerous, and he intends to protect the egg from the likes of _him_.

The man chuckled, "That surely explains a lot, boy. Surely you must've been raised by _someone_, or else you wouldn't be this... Polite."

"Well, I've been raised by my friends, okay? Besides, I can do as I please. I'm a fighter, ya know." Said Juudai, annoyed with this man already.

The man smirked before bowing, "My name is Giese Hunt. I'm a hunter of Demons."

'_I knew it!_' Thought Juudai, as he nodded, showing he's listening to said man.

"Yuki Juudai." Introduced the brunet.

Giese walked up to Juudai and bent down to look at what that damn boy is makin'. He frowned to see he's trying to make a nest, "... Boy. You're missing something."

"H-Huh! What am I missing?" Asked the brunet, a bit uncomfortable from lack of personal space.

Giese crossed his arms, "Somethin' soft, to comfort the baby chick."

The brunet rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously, "I could always use my friends cape. He just laid it on me while talking a nap."

"Oh? And where IS Your friend?" Asked Giese.

Juudai blinked, "I dunno. He came here, but then left."

"I see." Said the hunter.

Silence.

The man looked at the egg that was covered by said cape. The cape was a red color. It showed the Knight wearing this was noble, and strong seeing what good condition the cape was.

The brunet's friend, Johan, was a knight of the kingdom. Johan had been wanting to be a knight since childhood, and now, he got the career he wanted.

However, he just recently met Juudai, personally, so he was happy to introduce himself to a great person like Juudai.

Now, the brunet, and the knight wanted to meet here, by the lake.

Unfortunately, the knight was late.

The man stared for a moment before getting on his hands and knees to stare at the egg. "Can I take a look, boy?"

"Stop calling me "boy"!" Yelled the brunet, "And you're not gonna take it, nor kill it, will you?"

"Of course not!" Said the man, half lying, "I just wanna take a look!"

"... Fine." Said the brunet, and went back to making his nest for the Baby Dragon Chick.

Once the man pulled off the cloth that was covering the egg, his eyes widen at the site.

'_No way!_' Thought the hunter, '_This is a Red Eyes Black Dragon egg! One of the rarest Dragons in the whole Kingdom! It should be worth millions!_'

The man looked at the boy, glaring at him, '_Lucky bastard. I gotta get this thin' away from him somehow._'

He covered the egg back up, and placed it back down, "Well, I gotta get goin', boy."

"I said stop calling me that!" Hissed the brunet, annoyed with the man, "Bye."

"Buh-Bye, boy!" Laughed Giese as said brunet sent him a glare.

He waved him bye, and left.

Unknown to the brunet, the man never really left. He just hid not-too-far from the forest.

**X-X-X-X**

The brunet sighed and glared at the direction that damn hunter went. He learned that Demon hunters are dangerous, especially if the brunet grew up with a demon. He couldn't trust the man.

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust that man. Daddy wants to keep you safe."

He sighed, "If that bad man comes back to take you, Daddy promises to keep you safe."

Silence.

He grinned, "Daddy promises to keep you safe, K?"

He went back to work on the nest.

**X-X-X-X**

Around noon, the brunet's stomach growled. He looked down, and blushes slightly, laughing nervously to himself. He stood up, and looked at the egg nest he crated.

It was something he felt proud of, even though it was a little crappy.

Still. A nest is a nest.

He placed the nest on a nearby branch, and turned around to pick up the egg.

His eyes widen in shock to see that the egg was gone! Oh-no! Where did it go! He turned to see the hunter from earlier run away with the egg in his arms.

The brunet growled in anger, "Get back here, you damn hunter!"

Giese laughed as he crossed a bridged to a nearby river. Juudai chased after.

Damn it. At this rate, the man will get away.

He has to think of something.

And fast!

"Don't worry." Breathed Juudai, "Daddy's coming!"

**X-X-X-X**

The man laughed as he finally got away from that boy. Damn, that was easy! He just snuck up while the boy wasn't looking, and took the egg while he was fixin' to place his crappy lookin' nest onto the tree! It could've been harder if the boy ever ate, but nah. He kept going.

It was the easiest thing that the hunter stole! He laughed as he ran away with the egg.

**X-X-X-X**

He tighten his fist. Unlike the rest of his friends, he doesn't wield a weapon. Manjoume and Johan are knights, so they wield a sword. Ryo is an Empath, but he wields a knife. Fubuki and Asuka are demon warriors, but they wield swords too. Juudai wields nothing. He _does_, however, have a knife. Unfortunately, he left the damn thing back to the cottage he grew up in. He left it there the last time he visited the cottage along with the knight, Johan.

Damn. He should've brought it. It IS a prized possession after all. His parents gave it to him before they left him alone in that cottage.

The question is: what the hell was he thinking when he left it!

Silence.

Never mind that. He has to find that Baby Dragon Chick, and fast. He can see why mothers are so protective over their babies. Especially demon babies. He climbed onto a tree, and jumped from tree to tree.

Now here's an advantage he learned from Yubel. He's grateful Yubel raised him, and not some other humans.

He softly smiled.

She's special to Juudai. She's so dear, and wonderful. It's a wonder how he fell for the Knight, Johan, with Yubel at the sametime. He never met Yubel personally yet, but he just knows how beautiful Yubel is. Despite her demon appearance.

Long story short on how he never met Yubel personally yet, Yubel had Johan possessed.

The story would have to be explained another time.

For now, Juudai jumped from tree, gaining on the hunter who stole the Egg.

...

Johan DID Say Juudai was selfless.

Sometimes for his own good.

It's a gift. It's a curse.

That's all to it.

**X-X-X-X**

The man made it to a clearing. He found a feild that he could rest in. Sure, he's wide open for Demons to attack, but he's a Demon _Hunter_! He didn't care if Demon attacked or not. He found that boy no threat. Nope. He didn't care if he all of a sudden turned into a demon or not.

Come to think of it, the boy looked as if the boy's been raised by Demons himself, I mean, he looked pretty wild. His additude said so too. He also seemed defensive towards the egg too. He also see hatred in his eyes towards the hunter.

Normally humans are relieved to have hunters around.

This boy is different.

He kept pondering when he heard rustling in the trees. He gasped, and pulled out a weapon. He backed up, until he relaxed when he saw the same boy from earlier.

He picked up the egg, wickedly grinning, "Boy, I know you're near by!"

Silence.

He continued, "I'm kill this baby dragon chick if you don't reveal your location, boy!"

"I'm over here!" Yelled Juudai, appearing from the Shadows from the forest.

His eyes showed anger, and hatred, "Release it!"

**X-X-X-X**

Giese laughed at the threat. Damn, this boy's adorable. Why'd he think he was different? He laughed until the boy suddenly attacked. He jumped on top of the man, and attempted to grab the weapon he was holding, which was a knife.

Holding a tight grip on the knife, Giese tried to push the boy away when he tried to grap his weapon. He growled in anger when he tried to stab the brunet, only to cut him in the palm. The brunet bit the man on the neck, causing him to scream, giving the brunet a chance to grab the knife.

Success. He got it!

He jumped back, smirking in success that he got the knife.

"D-Damn it, boy! You're wild!" Yelled Giese.

Juudai continued to smirk, "Of course! I'm wild! I was raised by a demon, hunter! I was taught to be wild, and free!"

"That surely explains a lot." Whispered Giese.

Juudai cocked his head in wonder, "What do you mean?"

"A lot." He stood up, glaring at the boy, "You surely _look_ wild. You are protective over a _Demon_egg. Normally Humans run away from Demon Eggs. You also hold Hatred over me. Normally humans are relieved to have a Hunter near by. So, the only explaination is that you've been raised by a Demon." Giese explained. He smirked, "So tell me, where's the demon that raised you?"

Juudai growled, "She's no where NEAR This kingdom! She's in a far away place, and you'll never get her. She's wild and free like me, but I won't let demons, like her, fall for someone _like you_! Release the Egg to me... Unless you wanna die!"

Juudai held up the knife. It seemed like the knife fit perfectly in his palm. He smirked. He found his perfect weapon.

Giese laughed at that threat. He'd like to see this mere boy kill an experienced hunter like him. He'd get the boy to talk. Where his "Mother" is at.

He'd get two in one day.

It's perfect. He get to hold the boy hostage until he gets that Demon.

He'd be rich!

Rich I tell ya!

Right before he could pull out another weapon, Juudai jumpped him again. This time, Juudai cut off his belt that held all demon stuff, and cut the hunter's wrists. The man screamed in pain, and tried to push the boy off again. Damn it, he's such an idiot for letting his guard down like that. He hated himself for doing that. Juudai pinned down Hunter down and glared at the Hunter down, fury in his eyes, along is despair for this hunter. The knife was close to his neck.

Silence.

"Release the egg..." Hissed Juudai, holding the knife tightly, "... Or else."

Normally Juudai isn't a killer. However, how he was raised, his hatred for hunters, like Giese, was strong. He was shaking, but he showed little mercy for this damn demon hunter. He... Just decided to threaten him, 'till he willingly give him the egg.

Silence.

"F-Fine!" Yelled the Hunter, "Take it back!"

Juudai stared in the man's eyes, until he sighed in relief to see he was scared.

He tighten the grip again to tell him one more thing, "... If you ever mess with me, or my friends, again... I will show NO Mercy next time. Next time, you're dead."

Giese nodded, "O-Okay! Just take the egg!"

Juudai nodded, "Good."

He got up, off the hunter, and walked up to the egg wrapped in Johan's cape. He grinned, "See? Didn't Daddy promise I'd protect you? Yeah! Daddy's strong, huh? Daddy's strong!"

He nuzzed the egg, happy to see it's okay, and barely a scratch on it. He picked up the egg, and smiled. He gladly put the knife in his pocket before carrying the egg back to his place. What he saw was a shadow.

He froze.

Giese the Hunter wasn't ready yet. He pulled out an extra knife, and he was about to stab Juudai. Juudai turned around, and shut his eyes tight, ready for the impact.

_ROAR! ROAR!_

"Wait! Get away from me! AHHHHH!"

His heart was pounding.

He opened one eyes to see a Black Dragon right there.

His eyes widen when the Dragon picked up the man by it's mouth. It swallowed the man whole. Like it just ate it's mean.

He felt something moving in his arms.

He looked down, hearing a _squeak_, and unwrapped the egg, only to see a Baby Dragon Chick there. He gasped, and stared at the baby for like a whole minute before smiling softly at the Dragon Chick in his arms.

"You... You hatched." He whispered. "My name is Juudai."

"J... J-Juudai?" Repeated the Dragon Chick.

Said brunet squeaked happilly upon hearing his name from the baby Dragon Chick. "Yes! Juudai~! I'm your Dada... Unless, your Mama wants me."

He looked up to the Mama Dragon, and gave a low growl. He laid down in front of Juudai, "... Juudai Daddy..."

The brunet smiled, "Thank you, Dragon Mama."

It shook it's head, and nudged Juudai's stomach, "No... Thank _you_."

The brunet smiled softly, "I just thought I'd take care of your egg while you're gone. You don't have to thank _me_, Dragon Mama."

The Red Eyes of the Black Dragon roared, loudly, before flapping it's wings. It was taking off to leave. The Red eyed Chick squeaked, and flapped it's wings, and it flew. They flew off. Into the sunset.

Juudai softly smiled. Happy he saved a life.

Silence.

"Thank you, Dragon Mama. For saving ME."

"Juudai!" Yelled a voice in the distance.

The brunet turned around to see a certain blue-haired knight. Juudai gasped, and ran up to give Johan a hug. Gosh, he hadn't seen him all day! He couldn't wait to tell what happened today!

"Juudai! What happened to you? Yo-You have a cut on your palm! What happened! You also look dirty!" Yelled Johan, concerned for his friend.

Juudai giggled, "Johan! Wait 'till you hear what happened today!"

"Lets get you cleaned up and fed first! You look weak!"

"B-But I wanna te-"

"-No buts! You can tell me while we eat!"

"... Fine. I can't wait! Today was such an exciting day! I got to be a father!"

"I said-Wait, You? Father!"

"Yup!"

"How were YOU Father?"

"You told me to wait 'till we're eating! So, I can't tell you!"

"No! Tell me now!"

"Nope!"

"Juudai!"

"Squeak! Johan!"

They both laughed, and laughed until they were calm enough.

'_I'm so happy! I got to handle a Demon Hunter all by myself! Yubel would be proud! I got to be a Daddy to a Baby Dragon Chick, let alone saved it's life! Plus, I got a weapon in return! Today WAS A good day today!_'

Juudai squeaked happilly, and hugged Johan tightly.

'_I just can't wait to tell Johan everything!_'

He paused.

Johan's wearing his cape.

He froze.

Then... Then whose cape is he holding? He looked down to it, and he began to wonder.

"Johan?"

"Hmm?"

"Where were you today?"

"They called me to do extra duty today. I'm sorry I missed our meeting."

"Th-That's not it. I thought this was your cape!"

"Mine is Blue, not Red."

Silence.

"Then... Then whose cape is this?"

**X-X-X-X**

Little did Juudai know, a note was left behind. The note dropped while Giese was running away from the brunet.

The note was none other then another note's handwriting.

It said this:

"_Dear Juudai,_

_Please return my cape to me. I expect it to be returned the next time we meet._

_-OB(3)_"

**X-X-X-X  
>The End...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I read "<em>the Legend of Zelda: Orcarina of Time<em>" Manga. I LOVE Dragons because I find them beautiful! XD X3**

**(2) Empaths. They basicly read your mind, and see what you're thinking on contact.**

**(3) Austin O'Brien. I see "_OB_" as quiet a signature.**


End file.
